


Dominate Me

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Nanase Haruka, Exactly what you think it is, M/M, Oneshot, Only not Tokyo Setting because Haru needs a big bathroom for this to work, Shameless Smut, Top Tachibana Makoto, and still fluff, but not too hardcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you to dominate me," comes Haru's sudden request over dinner one day as casually as the weather. And Makoto has never been really good at denying Haru what he wants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominate Me

**Author's Note:**

> So with less time to write now (I don’t want to bother you with it, so I mentioned in my profile if you’re curious), ideas are sort of tripping over themselves in my head at the moment. And I had one, and then another took precedence, and I started it, and then another one came that -demanded- to be written first, and that never happens once I start something else, so that is how much this story wanted you to see it. 
> 
> I will say that I always never see myself really writing an extremely dominant Makoto like you see in stories sometimes, because I don’t think he’d be that way without any incentive and…well…Haru provides some incentive. :D 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I want you to dominate me.”

 

Makoto nearly choked on his food at Haru’s out of the blue statement, reaching for his drink as he stared at Haru incredulously across the table. “W-What did you say?”

 

“I want you to dominate me,” Haru repeated, watching as Makoto blushed as red as a fire engine. Even if he hadn’t brought it up out of nowhere, Haru knew this would happen. Although the two took turns being the “top” when they were having sex, it almost always ended up with Makoto being on the bottom…

 

…Hence the incredulous staring. Haru stared right back, raising an eyebrow almost defiantly, indicating that he expected a response. Makoto tried to form a coherent thought. “I-I mean sure Haru-chan, but…where is this coming from?”

 

Haru tried not to bite his lip. He couldn’t tell Makoto the whole truth; he couldn’t possibly tell Makoto that it was _Nagisa_ that gave him the idea. Nagisa told him that he _had_ to try it, and whenever Rei did it it was _such_ a turn on…so now, whenever Haru thought of Makoto using his superior strength on him, or of him looming over Haru with his broad shoulders and wide frame, forcing Haru to obey his every whim…

 

“…I think it’d be really hot,” Haru finally said by way of explanation, and Makoto nodded absently, thinking over Haru’s words before pushing back from the table to stand up.

 

“Well…” Makoto started, extending his hand to help Haru stand up as well. “I’ll do my best,” he offered before leaning down to kiss him.

 

“Wait,” Haru said suddenly, putting a hand over Makoto’s lips before they could cover his. “Do it tomorrow. Think it over…surprise me,” he added, and Makoto’s blush returned before he acquiesced, nodding against Haru’s fingertips. Haru pulled his hand away. “Good.”

 

He couldn’t wait.

 

\---((The Next Evening))---

 

Haru was swiftly regretting his decision to tell Makoto to surprise him. He waited all through practice, their homework, and then dinner, but still Makoto had done nothing. And what was worse, now Makoto was getting ready to leave. Haru tried to hide his confused expression as Makoto gathered his things before heading towards the doorway. He paused there, offering Haru a kind smile.

 

“See you tomorrow, Haru-chan,” Makoto said, and Haru had to force himself to answer.

 

“Drop the –chan already,” he muttered sullenly in reply, and Makoto let out a giggle before he stepped outside, the door sliding closed behind him. Haru stared at the door for a moment, confused and more than a little disappointed. He let out a small sigh before he finally turned away from the door, heading for the bathroom. A bath probably wouldn’t make him feel better, but it would definitely help. He shed his clothes, mulling over why Makoto hadn’t done as he’d asked. _Maybe it_ was _too much to ask of him,_ Haru worried, stepping towards the shower area after dropping the remainder of his clothes into a basket, _Maybe it even upset him…I’ll have to—_

Haru’s musings came to an abrupt halt as someone grabbed him from behind, pressing his back against the wall and pinning his hands up over his head. Haru felt afraid for a split-second before he looked up and saw that it was Makoto, relaxing instantly as he stared into Makoto’s hazy green eyes burning with lust. However, Makoto had seen the fear in Haru’s eyes, and he immediately broke character, releasing Haru and stepping away. “I’m sorry Haru!” he said apologetically, “I didn’t mean to scare you; I—“ Haru shushed him with a hand to his mouth again before he settled both hands on Makoto’s shoulders.

 

“No, that was good; do it again,” Haru encouraged, his lips hovering over Makoto’s. “More,” he murmured before he kissed him gently, and just like that Makoto came to life once again, pressing Haru back into the wall and drawing his arms upward. He kissed him urgently, distracting Haru with his lips and tongue, as well as the rock-hard arousal Haru could feel pressing against him through Makoto’s shorts.

 

Makoto pulled Haru slightly away from the wall, his kisses moving to Haru’s neck. “Hold still,” he murmured between kisses before bringing Haru’s hands behind his back to tie them tightly together with—

 

“Rope?” Haru said blankly, once it registered what was happening. Makoto nodded, cheeks pinking as he looked to Haru for approval. Haru felt a sudden wave of anticipation and want rush over him, wondering what _else_ Makoto had planned (because Haru could see now that he definitely had a plan), so Haru decided to give Makoto a little push.

 

“Just rope?” Haru said incredulously, and Makoto’s expression flickered ever-so-briefly with hurt until he noticed the teasing glint in Haru’s eyes as he backed himself closer to the wall again. “Is that all you can do?”

 

Makoto gave him a very possessive, un-Makoto-like grin as he stepped closer, looming over him as he cupped his cheek. “Oh I can do more than that,” he murmured before kissing him fiercely, his other hand lifting Haru’s leg to come around his waist, forcing Haru to balance himself by settling his full weight against Makoto’s arousal. He moaned into Makoto’s mouth as he kissed him back, trying to keep his balance as Makoto ground slowly against him.

 

“I’ve been thinking about this all day Haruka,” Makoto whispered in a low voice into Haru’s ear. Haru shivered as Makoto’s words reverberated through him before pooling like liquid fire in his groin. “I thought about what you said, about how I could surprise you…did you know I’ve been hard since we got home?” he asked, tweaking Haru’s nipple almost in punishment, “I could barely keep my hands off you…now I don’t have to.” Makoto reached over to turn the shower on before returning his full attention to Haru, his hands following the water down his chest as he nipped and sucked at Haru’s earlobe. Haru gasped, and Makoto smiled against his neck, tormenting him with his tongue and teeth as he idly flicked a nipple back and forth with his thumb.

 

“Makoto,” Haru said shakily, and Makoto moved to kiss him again, grinding his hips in slow circles as his other hand encircled the head of Haru’s erection, caressing it in time with his hips.

 

“I thought about gagging you too,” Makoto said once he’d pulled away, and Haru bit back a whimper, his hands starting to struggle against the rope, desperate to touch Makoto back. Makoto simply smirked, slowing his ministrations and continuing to speak over Haru’s protesting moan, “but I decided that I wanted to see how loud I could make you when you came.”

 

Haru blinked in surprise at that statement as Makoto pulled completely away to remove his now-soaked shirt, shorts, and underwear. Did Makoto just say that? _Makoto?_ Sure, Haru had wanted to rile him up, but for him to say something like _that—_

“You didn’t think I’d go this far, did you?” Makoto said, reading Haru’s mind, which wasn’t too hard considering his stunned expression. “Honestly? Neither did I,” Makoto admitted, ridding himself of the last of his clothes before approaching Haru under the spray of the shower once more. “But when I see you like this,” he continued, “it just makes me want to do _more_.”

 

Haru leaned upwards as best he could, placing a lingering kiss to Makoto’s lips. “Then do more,” he said simply, and Makoto was on him again, overwhelming him with his taste, hands, and body. He was everywhere at once, and Haru could barely keep up, trying to reciprocate as best he could without his hands as he accepted Makoto’s touches, grinding his body against his.

 

“Haru…” Makoto said, and he pulled back to stare deeply into Haru’s eyes, his own green ones burning with an emerald fire. “Do you want me?”  

 

Haru looked up at him, mesmerized by the drops of water that fell from Makoto’s soaked bangs into his eyes. “Yes,” he said throatily, his entire body thrumming with desire for the man in front of him. He needed more of him, _all of him_ , five minutes ago.

 

“Good,” Makoto said with finality before reaching for Haru’s shoulders to guide him. “Turn around.”

 

Haru allowed Makoto to maneuver him against the wall, spreading his legs apart and bending him forward. He couldn’t properly brace himself against the wall without his hands, so instead he balanced with a shoulder, holding himself at a partially sideways angle.

 

Makoto didn’t say anything once he had Haru where he wanted him; he simply started leaving a hot trail of kisses down his spine, tongue occasionally trailing after the rivulets of water that continued to roll off Haru’s body. Haru squirmed against the wall, anxious for Makoto to get a move on. Once his kisses reached the small of Haru’s back Makoto stopped, amused by the pout Haru was aiming at him over his shoulder.

 

“What?” Makoto asked with fake innocence, “Is this not what you wanted?” Haru shook his head emphatically, hips automatically canting towards Makoto’s hand as it slowly slid down Haru’s hip, grazing over his cheek and edging toward his entrance.

 

“ _More,_ Makoto,” Haru said, and he inwardly winced at the way it sounded. It sounded… _commanding._

Makoto raised an eyebrow before his hand returned to Haru’s hip. “Well, I was going to give you more, but with that attitude…it sounds like you need some punishment first.”

 

Haru couldn’t hold back a small moan of desire at the thought of what Makoto’s ‘punishment’ could possibly be. He watched over his shoulder as Makoto knelt behind him, one hand leisurely returning to Haru’s entrance again. Slicked by the shower, Makoto easily slid one finger inside of him. Haru moaned his approval, angling his hips to give Makoto better access to him, but Makoto moved no further, simply massaging at the edge of his entrance with a finger.

 

“Nngh,” Haru groaned in frustration, pressing his cheek into the wall as he tried to encourage Makoto to move in more. However, every time he tried to move his hips to bring Makoto in further, Makoto would just move back with him, toying at the edge.

 

“ _M_ Makoto,” Haru slurred, mind growing fuzzy as he found himself unable to think of anything except Makoto’s finger. “Please.”

 

 At that, Makoto pressed in further, much to Haru’s delight. He let out a pleased moan as Makoto slowly and methodically brushed against his prostate, continuing to tease him.

 

Haru felt his knees start to shake. It felt good, but it just wasn’t _enough._ “Makoto,” Haru murmured again, closing his eyes as Makoto added a second finger, continuing his leisurely touches. Haru’s shoulders started shaking as well; it was becoming more and more difficult to stand up. He let out a surprised groan of pleasure as Makoto suddenly added a third finger, increasing the pace of his caresses as he worked him. Haru moaned his approval without restraint as he moved with him, his climax moving closer and closer. He gasped sharply as he felt Makoto’s teeth against his thigh; looking back, he locked eyes with Makoto who grinned deviously, his tongue joining his fingers as he licked at Haru’s entrance, slipping his tongue in periodically between his fingers.

 

“Ma _aahh_ koto,” Haru begged as Makoto’s free hand reached around to caress his erection teasingly. “Aah, a _ah, Makoto,_ ” Haru cried out as his climax hit him, eyes closing in ecstasy as he felt nothing but the water and _Makoto’s_ presence all around him, swallowing him, enveloping him—

 

As Haru regained his senses he discovered that Makoto had helped him straighten up and was now holding him tightly, panting into his ear as he rubbed his burning arousal into Haru’s back. “You’re gorgeous,” Makoto said appreciatively as he nipped Haru’s ear lobe with his teeth, and Haru’s head fell back against Makoto’s shoulder, granting him better access and encouraging him to do more, to touch him more fully. They didn’t stay that way for much longer, and Makoto removed the showerhead and set it on the floor before sitting down on the stool next to the bathtub, easing Haru down on top of him.

 

“Ma-aa _ahh,_ mnh _gh_ …” Haru groaned as their slicked bodies joined together easily, his already sensitized nerves going haywire as Makoto stretched him with a part of his body that was considerably larger than his fingers. Haru could swear that he’d never felt so full so _fast._ In another moment Makoto was fully seated inside of him, and Makoto gave him no respite as he suddenly reared Haru back, holding his legs up, open, and off-balance so that his entire weight rested on Makoto’s cock.     

 

“ _Ah!_ ” Haru gasped as Makoto took full control, using his superior strength to lift Haru easily. He kept an even pace, all the while hitting just the right spot on every thrust to make Haru see stars. Unable to hold on to anything but the rope, Haru could only cry out as Makoto lifted him higher, moving faster—harder—

 

Haru quickly lost track of everything except Makoto and the easy glide of their bodies as they moved together. “M-Makoto, I- _nngh,_ ” Haru abruptly let out a sharp yell as Makoto picked up the showerhead, holding it so that the spray of water teased Haru’s arousal as Makoto continued to move their bodies together with his other hand and the powerful thrusts of his hips. Powerless to do anything but accept it, in a matter of moments Haru found himself screaming as his body shuddered, his climax rushing over him with an uncontrollable ferocity. He could only scream louder as Makoto sped up, swiftly driving him into oblivion.

 

“ _Haruka,_ ” Makoto moaned, lost to sensation as well as he sucked a deep mark into Haru’s neck. He tried to hold out through Haru’s climax, but the noises Haru was making proved to be too much for him and he gave a shout of his own, clutching Haru tightly as he shuddered in release.

 

The two panted harshly, Makoto dropping the showerhead to the floor before wrapping his arms around Haru’s waist and holding him tightly.

 

“Haru,” he whispered compassionately, overwhelmed with emotion as he buried his head in Haru’s shoulder.

 

Haru turned to kiss his hair. “Arms,” he said with a rasp; shit, had he been screaming that loudly?

 

Makoto gasped before he let Haru go, gently lifting him off of him before untying his arms as quickly as he could. By now Haru’s shoulders were screaming but he ignored it, opting instead to sit back onto Makoto’s lap and drape his arms over Makoto’s shoulders, settling himself into position as a makeshift blanket. He tucked his head against Makoto’s neck, perfectly content and satisfied, albeit pretty drained.

 

Makoto held Haru quietly for a few minutes before he cleared his throat. “How’d I do?” he couldn’t help but ask.

 

Haru placed a gentle kiss to his neck. “You are welcome to do that anytime you like,” he said, tilting Makoto’s head towards him to kiss him fully for good measure. Upon seeing Makoto’s uncertain expression Haru kissed him again before giving him a lopsided, roguish grin. “You’re perfect,” he announced before kissing Makoto on the nose and settling back down again. Makoto blushed.

 

“I’m glad you liked it,” Makoto said, “I liked it too…” he continued before trailing off uncertainly.

 

“I said you could do it again,” Haru repeated, looking up at Makoto once more. Haru could tell Makoto was nervous about something, he just couldn’t figure out what.

 

“I know, and I want to,” Makoto said emphatically, clearly rambling, “that was amazing Haru, really, I—“

 

“Makoto.” Haru said, stopping him with a tone that clearly said ‘Spit It Out.’

 

“Would you dominate me like that too maybe, sometime?” Makoto finally asked. Haru was surprised just how much Makoto was blushing, considering what they’d just done. Haru smiled slowly before leaning forward to plant a lingering kiss on Makoto’s lips.

 

“I think that can be arranged,” he said with a slight grin, and Makoto gave him a bright smile in return. The two stayed like that for a moment before the running water coming from the abandoned showerhead caught Haru’s attention. “Let’s clean up,” he suggested, shifting in Makoto’s lap to reach for it. The two remained on the stool together as they cleaned up for bed, and when they were finished Haru finally stood, intending to turn off the water. However, as soon as he was on his feet he felt the strength that he’d thought he’d had disappear. He staggered towards the faucet, and Makoto made a sound of distress as he stood quickly and reached out, pulling Haru securely against him. Once Haru wasn’t in danger of falling anymore Makoto reached out to turn the water off with his other hand.

 

“Are you alright?” Makoto asked, concern etched into his brow.

 

“I’m fine,” Haru assured, but still leaned heavily into Makoto. “It’s just…I think I may need help getting to bed,” he admitted, a blush tingeing his ears.

 

Makoto couldn’t help but chuckle softly before nodding and reaching for a towel to dry them off. Once dry, he scooped Haru into his arms, carefully exiting the bathroom with his precious cargo. Haru snuggled close, yawning. Makoto settled them both into bed, securing the covers around them before pulling Haru to him, holding him tightly.

 

“I love you Haru-chan,” Makoto said with a kiss to Haru’s brow.

 

“Drop the –chan,” Haru replied sleepily as he snuggled into Makoto’s arms. He yawned again as he settled, dropping a kiss to Makoto’s shoulder. “I love you too.”

 

\---((The End!!))---

**Author's Note:**

> Oh that was fun. I don’t know what it is about Makoto always wanting to jump Haru in the shower, but hey who cares :D Let me know what you thought! I love hearing from you! I don’t think we’ll be together again for quite a while, but hopefully it’s soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
